The Cat and the Claw Part II
| season = 1 | number = 8 | image = File:The Cat and the Claw Part II Title Card.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = 12 September, 1992 | director = Dick Sebast | writer = | story = Sean Catherine Derek Laren Bright | teleplay = Jules Dennis Richard Mueller | music = Harvey Cohen | previous1 = Joker's Favor | next1 = Pretty Poison | previous2 = The Cat and the Claw Part I | next2 = See No Evil }} The Cat and the Claw Part II is an episode of the first season of Batman: The Animated Series. It is the second part of the story featuring the classic Batman villain, Catwoman and a new villain created for the show, Red Claw. The Cat and the Claw, Part II was the 16th episode produced and as mentioned before, it was the eight aired episode. Synopsis Red Claw and her terrorists put their plans into motion, stealing a virulent strain of plague which they use to hold the city for ransom. Meanwhile, Catwoman infiltrates the terrorists' under mountain headquarters, not realizing what she's getting into. When Batman follows her there, they're both captured, trussed up, and left to die as victims of the viral plague. Plot In Gotham Park, the Mob Boss Batman grilled for information arrives and tells Batman that there are rumors of a train heist but he doesn't know if Red Claw and her terrorists are in on it. Batman goes to talk to Commissioner Gordon about it but there's nothing about it in the train schedule. However, Batman deduces that it's a military train and the information was classified. Gordon agrees and makes a call. Elsewhere, Red Claw and her thugs attack the train and easily manage to gain access to the plague. Things are complicated, however, when Batman shows up. All the same, Red Claw makes it into the train car and obtains the canister. Batman tries to stop her but she threatens to release the plague and kill everyone within a ten-mile radius, completely aware that she will be killed as well. Batman is forced to back off while Red Claw escapes. The next day, Selina and Bruce go out on their date, finally, but Red Claw's men start crashing their car into Bruce's trying to force him off a bridge. Bruce takes evasive driving maneuvers and finally forces the thugs off the bridge by playing chicken. Bruce takes Selina home and urges her to tell him if she's in trouble because he really cares about her, something he hasn't felt in a very long time. Selina thanks Bruce for his concern and goes back into her apartment. Upset over the attempt on her life and knowing about the bunkers underneath the resort she "dresses up" and goes out for the night. Back in the Batcave, Batman wonders about Ms. Kyle's connection to Red Claw but has no clues. Just then, Alfred notices a cat hair on Bruce's coat. Remembering a hair left on his coat by Isis, Batman deduces Catwoman's identity. Meanwhile, Maven is attacked by a thug in her own apartment. Just before the thug can hurt her, Batman arrives and pummels him into submission. Batman then confronts Maven on Catwoman's activities and whereabouts. Maven gives up the information and tells Batman that Catwoman is in love with him. Batman doesn't respond to this information. Elsewhere, Catwoman infiltrates Red Claw's facilities. One of Red Claw's guards is patrolling the facility when he get snagged behind a bush by Catwoman. She leaves him hogtied and gagged and proceeds to enter through the ventilation system. She then takes pictures of their weapons. Unfortunately, Red Claw’s thugs catch her but Batman saves her. Batman tries to take her away but the duo is captured and left tied up in a bunker made by the government to hide officials. Red Claw leaves the plague virus with the two explaining that the virus is too dangerous to keep. She'll release a fake plague on Gotham and by the time it's realized to be a fake, she'll already have her ten billion dollar gold bouillon ransom. She drops a bit of acid onto the canister and evacuates the premises. Catwoman however, manages to cut the ropes with her claws and the pair escapes. Batman tells Catwoman to escape but he has to remain to destroy the plague. He spills gas from a tanker and tosses a grenade onto it thereby starting a fire that destroys the newly released virus. Then, to escape, he drives the gas tanker through the doors leaving the explosives inside to destroy the facility. Red Claw attempts to escape in a helicopter but the police arrive and stop her. Enraged, Red Claw attacks Catwoman. She proves to be too much for Catwoman but before she can kill her, a mountain lion attacks and pins her down. Catwoman then disappears into the shadows. Returning home, Catwoman finds that Maven is gone but Batman there. As Batman finally admits his feelings for Catwoman, he reluctantly places her under arrest. Cast ---- }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Catwoman Episodes Category:Red Claw Episodes Category:Directed by Dick Sebast Category:Written by Sean Catherine Derek Category:Soundtrack by Harvey Cohen Category:Animation by AKOM Production Category:Multiple Villains Episodes